Project Summary for the RCMAR CHIME Research Education Component The mission of the Research Education Component (REC) is to develop leaders in minority aging research, by supporting our Center theme of ?Developing, Adapting and Evaluating Interventions to Improve the Health of Minority Elders,? which incorporates elements of two of the RFA areas of scientific focus: (i) research aimed at understanding and modifying behaviors associated with health outcomes in later life, and (ii) research on factors that affect population aging and its consequences. The four Specific Aims of the REC are to: 1) Identify, recruit and encourage a cadre of underrepresented faculty and fellows with demonstrated research potential and interest in diversity aging research to apply as RCMAR scientists, 2) Select with input from the External Advisors at least 3 outstanding RCMAR Scientists to receive 1-year pilot studies (with matching UCLA CTSI funds) at a level of up to $45,000 per pilot award, 3) Provide intensive individual mentorship and a broad array of educational and infrastructural resources to enable RCMAR Scientists to successfully complete, present and publish their research and ultimately obtain independent research funding, and 4) Closely monitor the progress of RCMAR Scientists using a standardized program of progress reports, mentorship committee meetings and progress review by the CHIME Executive Committee (EC). For this renewal application, the REC has identified 3 RCMAR Scientists to lead pilot projects: 1) Lourdes R. Guerrero, EdD, MSW, who aims to measure the impact of the Aging Mastery Program, designed to support older adults as they take steps to improve their lives and stay engaged in their communities, 2) Joseph A. Ladapo, MD, PhD, who aims to conduct a randomized controlled trial to compare whether a social network text message intervention versus private feedback leads to better adherence to evidence-based drug therapy for older minority patients, and 3) Kimberly Narain, MD, PhD, who aims to study whether enhanced care coordination for older adults who are covered by Medicare and Medicaid (dual eligible) leads to fewer hospitalizations and emergency room visits versus dual eligible older adults with standard coverage. The first two research pilots address focus area (i), while the third pilot addresses focus area (ii).